Tails of the Ocean
by Princess Of The Fairies
Summary: Five girls of Gold Coast's Private school are all about to share the same secrets as their mothers did. What will they discover? Follows twenty-five years after graduation. Rated T for possible future language.


**Oh, hello reader! I'm so happy you've come to take a look at my story. Reviews really do mean a lot to me - tell me what you like, and even tell me what you don't, so I can improve! By the way, if any of you are intrested in roleplaying, my friend AppleRoses has a new forum, which is for both Cannon and Own characters. It's loads of fun, check it out! It's called 'The Tails of H2O'.**

Oceanview Heights, a glamorous private school for Years 11 to 13 (Grades 10 - 12). There are three different ways to getting into the grand school. First of all, you had the money. Second of all, you were smart. And thirdly, you knew the right person. It was by far the most famous school in Queensland, and the most difficult to become a member of. Out of all of the 30,000 the applied, only 900 hundred had managed to get through. Not a lot, huh? Well, out of that small percentage, 5 girls with strange connections to magic had also managed to become a student. Ther adventure was only just starting...

The first day of school, which had begun on a Thursday, had started off with a long, dreary assembley, using all the cheesy 'Welcome to Oceanview Heights' and 'Your education and safety is our top priority' lines. Even the teacher's pets were bored by the end of the hour-long speech. Eventually, period two had started, and the students dispersed into the corridors and made their way to second class. Among these was Evangeline Dove, who's chestnut brown hair was in a tight ponytail, and her dark blue eyes scanned the doors, looking for Room 29, the Astronomy room. After what seemed like forever finding it, she had come across it. Holding her breath, she walked inside.

Evie let out a disappointed sigh. She was the last one to enter in the classroom. Now, that wasn't a good first impression. The teacher raised her thin eyebrows, but didn't press the matter as it was her first day. Scuttling to her seat, which was on the second to last row - middle desk, the teacher begun to talk.

"Now, students. I am Mrs. Abbott, and I am your Astronomy Teacher." She introduced herself, placing a loose stand pack into her half-brown half-grey bob. "First, I want you all to get to know each other, so one by one I will call out your names and you will tell us why you took this course." She continued in a sickly sweet voice. "Right, first up is Ark, Ryan!"

A boy with messy brown hair got up from the front. Even though she was not interest, Evie stared at the front and pretended she was listening. The fifth student to be called out, Roxanne Bennett, caught Evie's eye. She had irritatingly dragged her chair along the floor as she got up from her desk, which was oh-so-luckily behind Evie herself. Roxanne had natural white-blonde spikey hair that reached her shoulders, and had streaks of shocking pink and luminious green. Her uniform skirt, which was a checked blue and white, was decorated with pins that expressed the logos of _Green Day _and _Rise Against. _Her midnight-blue blazer's sleeves were rolled up half way up pale arm.Evie's jaw dropped a little bit at the sight, and so did the teacher's.

"'Sup? I'm _Roxy, _and I joined Astronomy class because I had a spare space in my timetable." The girl rolled her eyes. "Can I sit down now?" Roxy asked impatiently, recieving laughs from the rest of the group. Evie frowned. _She's not that funny. _She thought.

"Well, thank you, can-"

"Woah." Roxy interupted the teacher. "Did you not hear me? It's Roxy. Don't call me Roxanne!"

Mrs Abbott looked as if she was going to say something, but she quickly shut her mouth as Roxy returned to her seat. For a moment, the class was silent, but sure enough, the next few people were called out. In almost no time, it was Evie's turn. Smoothing out her skirt and blazer, she walked to the front, all eyes on her.

"Hello. I'm Evangeline Dove, and I decided to take this course because I'm really interested in the history of the universe." She explained, before giving the teacher a smile and sitting back down.

However, the Astronomy Teacher simply raised her eyebrows at Evie's answer, giving said student a twinge of anger. Surely, it was better than Roxy's lame reason. Whatever, she didn't need Mrs Abbott's approval. She leaned back in her chair, watching the students get up, giving a reason, and sitting back down. This was starting to get really boring.

"Sapphire Hartley!"

Roxy, who was sat behind Evie, scoffed. "What kind of name is Sapphire?"

A student with long, blonde hair that had a blue ribbon fixed at the top of her head walked to the front of the class. Her uniform looked a little bit too big for her. A few classmates sniggered. "I'm Sapphire, and I joined this class because I love looking at the night sky. I think the moon is pretty and mysterious."

"This is Astronomy, dear, not poetry class. Go sit down." Abbott chirped in her fake-sweet voice. Sapphire hung her head and sat back down. Evie resisted the urge to fall asleep; half of the lesson had already been wasted. Students such Liam Jones, Ariana McCartney and Mike Rollinson had all finished their mini-speeches, and all failed to impress the teacher. Finally, after 'Watsford, Victoria' had finished, the teacher returned to the front of the class.

"That was very... _nice_." Mrs. Abbott spoke as if 'nice' was a cuss word. "Anyway, to get you all started, I'm going to give you all a mini-project. This Saturday is a full moon - and the skies should be clear. I want you all to give an accurate diagram, with labels, and I want details on the craters and the marias."

"What? It's our first day and you're giving us a _project_?" Roxy protested.

"You will only speak when spoken to. Now, I have picked the groups myself. Group one! Ryan Ark, Scott Branson, Joshua Edwards, James Holt and David Parker. Group two! Layla Atkinson, Megan Charlson, Amelia Farren, Liam Jones and Mike Rollinson. Group three! Aaron Barker, Stephen Cooke, George Gray, Amy Lu and Stephanie Traves. Group four! Jenna Beckett, Mark Davis, Elle Grimsley, Noel Marshall and Joh Taylor. Finally, group five! Roxanne Bennett, Evangeline Dove, Sapphire Hartley, Ariana McCartney and Victoria Watsford!"

The class groaned as they walked to their assigned groups. Evie was amongst the unhappy students. She had been put with they crazy-haired girl that insisted to be called 'Roxy'. Evie's group stood in the back corner, no-one speaking for a while. Ariana McCartney, a tanned girl with light brown hair and murky green eyes coughed nervously, propping up her black glasses.

"Well...?" Roxy asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground.

"_Well_, I was thinking that to get it as accurate as possible, we'll need to be out of the city, to avoid streetlights." Evie replied, glaring at Roxy.

"Erm, we'll be miles away if we go to the outskirts." Victoria raised a good point. Her auburn hair was in a messy bun, and her blue eyes had hints of brown in them.

"How about Mako? We would go up the dormant volcano, and the only light will be the moon." Sapphire chirped in.

"Mako Island? Are you crazy? That place is surrounded by sharks, and it's got an over-grown jungle." Evie replied, shaking her head.

Roxy clearly rolled her eyes, sighing. "Well, y'know what? I'm going. Victoria, Sapphire, Ariana, are you going?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I bet the stars will look amazing from there!"

Ariana silently nodded.

"So," Roxy continued. "Evie, are you going, or are you going to fail? This _is_ a group project." She mocked a sympathetic look.

Evie's eye twitched with anger. "Fine." She growled. "I'm going."

Roxy leaned back, smirking with triumph. "That settles it. We'll meet up at the docks on Saturday evening. 'bout five?"

The group nodded.

**This chapter was pretty slow, but it'll get much better, promise! Remember to check out that forum. By the way, if you put all the names into a register, you would tell our girls were the 5th, 10th, 15th, 20th, 25th student. So it's not random - heheh!:3**


End file.
